What is Love?
by Karin-Choshi
Summary: Sikap kasar dan semena-mena itulah yang dimiliki oleh Hiruma Youichi. Sebagai seorang kekasih, Mamori tetap dan selalu sabar menghadapi Hiruma. Apakah Mamori harus selalu bersabar? Mamori juga manusia, terkadang ia juga merasa lelah untuk bersabar. Lalu bagaimana hubungan Hiruma & Mamori? Apa arti kata CINTA sebanarnya di mata Hiruma? warning bisa dibaca di dalam RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan beberapa jenis kesalahan lainnya**

**Pairing : Hiru x Mamo**

**Enjoy Reading XD  
**

"Hiruma-kun kau mau kemana?" Ucap gadis berambut auburn mengikuti laki-laki yang langsung beranjak pergi dari kelas setelah pembelajaran baru selesai. Laki-laki berambut spike pirang dengan wajah mengerikan namun tampan—tetap tidak memperdulikan gadis cantik yang membututinya dari belakang. "Hei! Hiruma-kun aku bertanya padamu—" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Hiruma tadi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah gadis berparas cantik tersebut.

"Ke tempat latihan menemui teri-teri sialan itu. Puas kau manager sialan?" Jawab Hiruma dengan tajamnya pada Mamori. Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa memperdulikan Mamori pula Hiruma melanjutkan langkah kakinya. "Bukannya kau sudah ada janji denganku?" Mamori mengikuti langkah Hiruma lagi.

"Janji? Batalkan saja,aku sedang sibuk sekarang!" Hiruma kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Mamori hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi laki-laki yang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Walaupun rasanya hati Mamori terasa sangat sakit, tapi ia bisa mengerti keadaan Hiruma sekarang. Hiruma adalah kapten American Football di Universitas Saikyoudai sekaligus pengusaha muda di bidang Software yang cukup terkemuka di Jepang. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Hiruma menjadi orang yang super duber sibuk hingga ia melupakan Mamori. Ia masih ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu, di mana saat Hiruma mengatakan perasaanya pada Mamori di ruang klub Amefuto di tahun pertama mereka di Universitas Saikyoudai, walaupun dengan kata-kata kasar akan tetapi Mamori mengerti maksud dari Hiruma dan akhirnya mereka menjalin sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hiruma adalah tipe laki-laki pelindung bagi Mamori, Hiruma selalu meindungi Mamori dengan caranya sendiri. Mencintai Mamori dengan caranya sendiri. Berbeda dengan laki-laki lainnya, di mana saat wanita jarinya tergores pisau saat mengupas buah apel—wanita itu terpekik kesakitan dan dengan cepat pria yang mencintainya langsung menghampiri dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari sang wanita yang terluka untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya sambil mengatakan _"Kau tak apa-apa? Apa masih sakit?"_ dengan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran sangat tinggi—ataupun mengucapkan kata _I love you, aku merindukanmu, I need you_ setiap waktu. Dan memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang merupakan hal yang sangat disukai oleh para wanita, apalagi hadiah-hadiah tersebut pemberian dari kekasih mereka. Merayakan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya maupun merayakan hari jadi mereka. Kisah-kisah romantisme itulah yang selalu diharapkan oleh semua orang. Hiruma Youichi. Ya, Hiruma Youichi. Jangan harap kau bisa merasakan dan menjalani kisah-kisah romantisme itu di hidupmu bila kau bersama laki-laki bernama Hiruma Youichi. Anezaki Mamori yang sudah menjabat sebagai kekasih Hiruma Youchi pun tak pernah menjalani momen-momen romantis tersebut.

Tapi tak jadi masalah bagi Mamori, ia tetapi mencintai Hiruma bukan tapi sangat dan sangat mencintai Hiruma. Entah mengapa pula Mamori bisa jatuh hati terhadap _pria-reikarnasi-iblis_ tersebut. Karena cinta itu buta benar kan? Tak ada alasan mengapa kita bisa mencintai seseorang, hati kita sendiri yang menentukkan itu. _Ahh, aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku bisa mencintai laki-laki kejam seperti dia. Padahal banyak laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik daripada Hiruma, apalagi laki-laki baik tersebut malah berlomba-lomba mengerjarku. Tapi..entah kenapa hatiku hanya untuk Hiruma-kun, padahal Hiruma-kun orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Arrgghh! Jangan bicarakan soal hati lagi, aku sendiri pun tak mengerti _–pikir Mamori sambil mendengus sedikit kesal.

Kekesalan Mamori semakin memuncak saat mengingat perkataan Hiruma yang sangat sadis untuk membatalka janjinya. Padahal janji itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu Mamori. Masih ingat jelas seminggu yang lalu Hiruma dengan seenaknya menelepon Mamori di tengah malam. Dengan sedikit kasar Hiruma mengatakan "_Sabtu depan tidak ada latihan. Dan kau wajib menemaniku berkeliling ke taman fantasi sialan dan malam bersama! Aku tidak menerima penolakkan kekekeke" _sebelum mengiyakan pernyataan Hiruma, Hiruma langsung memutuskan telepon secara sepihak. Dan sukses membuat Mamori kesal tapi membuat Mamori senangnya bukan main. Apa Hiruma mengajak Mamori ke taman fantasi? WHAT? Kerasukkan apa si Hiruma itu, apa bisa iblis kerasukan iblis juga?! Sebelumnya Mamori memang sempat merengek untuk mengajak Hiruma ke taman fantasi, tapi dengan hati batunya Hiruma menolak secara mentah-mentah ajakan kekanak-kanakan Mamori—dan beberapa waktu kemudian tiba-tiba Hiruma mengajak Mamori ke taman saja hal tersebut membuat Mamori kaget dicampur aduk dengan kebahagiaan yang sangat tinggi. Tapi, angan-angan itu semua kandas saat Hiruma membatalkan janjinya itu. Walapun dilanda dengan kecewaan yang sangat mendalam, Mamori tetap mengerti Hiruma dan dapat memaklumi Hiruma yang juga sangat sibuk.

Mamori memasukki ruang klub Amefuto, di sana sudah ada Hiruma yang sedang asyik duduk di sofa sambil memainkan laptop kesayangannya tak lupa permen karet mint less sugar yang melengkapinya. Mamori tersenyum melihat kegiatan rutin yang Hiruma lakukan saat berada di klub Amefuto seorang diri—Hiruma tetap fokus memperhatikan layar laptop dan jarinya dengan lihai menari di atas keyboard laptop sesekali ia mengunyah dan mengelembungkan permen karetnya, dan ia tak memperdulikan Mamori yang mendekatinya dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang Mamori berikan padanya.

"Di mana anak-anak Hiruma-kun?" Tanya Mamori memecahkan kesunyian di ruangan tersebut. Hiruma tak menjawab, ia tetap fokus dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Bukankah hari ini kau bilang tak ada latihan? Lalu kenapa kau tetap di sini? Apa kau tidak pulang?" Lagi-lagi Mamori menyerbu Hiruma dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Hiruma tetap tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Mamori.

"Hiru—"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali manager sialan!" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Mamori sudah terkena bentakan dari Hiruma. "Apa kau buta hah? Aku ini sedang sibuk! Jangan ganggu aku!" Bentak Hiruma sekali lagi dengan suara yang sangat tinggi. Mamori hanya bisa diam mematung, terkejut dengan sikap Hiruma.

"Ma—maaf Hiruma-kun aku tak bermaksud—" Mamori benar-benar sangat ketakutan.

"Cih!" Tanpa mendengarkan Mamori Hiruma pergi meninggalkan Mamori sendiri di ruang klub. Mamori tak bisa mencegahnya, lidahnya seperti keseleo. Rasa takut, sedih, kecewa, dan menyesal berkumpul jadi satu di dalam hati Mamori. Ingin sekali Mamori menangis. Tapi untuk apa dia menangis, ini kan hanya hal sepele—_mungkin saja Hiruma-kun sekarang sedang PMS hihihi _Pikir Mamori untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Biasanya pada saat malam sebelum tidur Hiruma selalu menelepon Mamori. Walaupun hanya sekedar menyuruhnya tidur ataupun memberitahu soal latihan untuk besok. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini, bukan hanya telepon bahkan SMS pun tidak ada satupun dari Hiruma. _Ahh mungkin Hiruma-kun ketiduran, dia kan capek sekali hari ini_—lagi-lagi Mamori menghibur dirinya sendiri dan tetap berpikir positif tentang kekasihnya tersebut.

Di pagi harinya, Mamori melihat sosok yang ia nanti-nantikan sejak semalam. Ya, Hiruma Youichi. Dengan ceria Mamori menghampiri Hiruma yang sedang berjalan di sepanjang koridor kampus. "Hiruma-kun!" Panggilan Mamori berhasil menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan ia menoleh sudah ada sosok Mamori di hadapannya yang dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Hiruma memandangnya dengan tatapan malas dan berbalik membelakangi Mamori dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti. Bukan Mamori namanya kalau dia berhenti di tengah jalan. "Hiruma-kun lihat! Aku sengaja hari ini membuatkanmu sandwich untuk sarapan." Mamori berjalan di samping Hiruma sambil menunjukkan sekotak tempat makanan untuk dipamerkan kepada Hiruma.

"Aku tak tertarik." Kata Hiruma sinis tanpa melirik Mamori sedikitpun.

"Haah? Ayolaah, bukankah kau belum sarapan?"

Tiba-tiba Hiruma berbalik ke arah Mamori dan tanpa sengaja tangan besar Hiruma menyenggol kotak makanan yang Mamori pegang hingga terjatuh. Senyum Mamori memudar seketika ia melihat 3 potong sandwich yang ia buat saat pagi buta tadi keluar dan tergeletak tak berguna di atas lantai. Dengan cepat Mamori memunguti sandwich-nya tersebut dengan hati yang seperti teriris. Kata menyesal sedikit tersirat di raut wajah Hiruma, tapi itu semua ia sembunyikan di balik wajah poker face-nya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik! Tapi kenapa kau tetap memaksaku. Itu bukan salahku tapi itu dari kesalahanmu sendiri manager sialan!" Kata Hiruma dengan suara agak meninggi.

Beberapa orang yang berada di tempat itu melihat kejadian tersebut. Hampir semua orang yang melihat itu kasihan terhadap Mamori. Bukan rasa malu yang Mamori rasakan saat ini, tapi sakit hati yang luar biasa mendalam. Setelah mengambil dan mengembalikan 3 potong ke dalam kotak makanan, Mamori berdiri dan menghadap tepat di depan Hiruma. Sambil menahan tangis Mamori tetap tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Hiruma-kun, aku berlebihan. Baiklah akan kubuang sandwich tak berguna ini. Permisi." Kata Mamori sambil melewati Hiruma.

Setelah merasa agak jauh dari tempat kejadian tadi, Mamori berlari dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya. Mamori terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah taman di belakang bangunan kampus yang sangat besar. Mamori terduduk di atas rerumputan hijau sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya, kedua lututnya dijadikan sebagai tumpuan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Pembelajaran hari ini hampir selesai, tapi Hiruma tak melihat sosok Mamori di kelasnya. Hati Hiruma sangat khawatir tapi itu semua ia tutupi dengan rasa gengsi yan ia miliki, ia ingin sekali menelepon gadis itu—menanyakan di mana dia sekarang tapi lagi-lagi hanya karena gengsilah ia tak mau menelepon gadis itu duluan. WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HIRUMA YOUICHI? Kau itu laki-laki kenapa masih ada ego bahkan untuk pacarmu sendiri?!

Mamori sudah berulang kali mencuci wajahnya, tapi bekas ia menangis juga tak kunjung-kunjung menghilang. Apalagi mata Mamori kini terlihat sedikit membengkak, sudah jelas ia habis menangis. Ia tak mau mendapatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya, kenapa Mamori menangis atau apalah. Dengan sedikit malas Mamori melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusuri jalanan untuk pulang. Ini pertama kalinya Mamori membolos kuliah—siapa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara Hiruma.

"Mamori-san." Suara Yamato sedikit mengangetkan Mamori yang melamun. "Kau kenapa?" Tersirat kekhwatiran di nada suara Yamato.

Dengan cepat Mamori memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan Yamato, "E—ti—tidak kok hahaha aku hanya ingin pulang cepat sekarang." Jawab Mamori dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Hiruma?"

"Tidak Yamato-kun, dia sangat sibuk jadi aku tidak ingin merepotkannya."

Yamato sedikit berrpikir dan akhirnya, "Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang? Bukankah rumah kita searah?"

"Baiklah Yamato-kun, terima kasih banyak." Mamori tersenyum dan menerima ajakan Yamato untuk menaikki mobilnya.

Dengan gusar Hiruma membuka pintu ruang klub. Di sana ia hanya melihat Ikkyu, Jumonji, dan Agon yang sedang duduk dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. "Di mana manager sialan?"

"Barusan dia pulang." Jawab Jumonji singkat.

Malam harinya, Mamori mencoba untuk menelepon Hiruma. Walaupun ia masih sangat sakit hati dengan perlakuan Hiruma pagi tadi terhadapnya. Mungkin berbicara dengan Hiruma membuat Mamori sedikit tenang dan melupakan sakit hatinya.

"Halo? Hiruma-kun?"

"Hn."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Kalau tak penting aku—"

"Maaf. Aku tak akan menganggumu lagi."

tutututututututututututut~

"Hey Manager sialan—"

Hiruma membanting handphone karena kesal dengan sikap Mamori, baru pertama kalinya Hiruma diperlakukan seperti ini. Inikah rasanya tak dipedulikan? Inikah rasanya saat kau belum selesai berbicara dan telepon diputus sepihak? INGAT Hiruma kau sering melakukan itu terhadap Mamori! Bahkan baru sekali saja kau kesalnya bukan main!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Duh Hiruma di sini nyebelin banget! Aku sendiri aja sampe sebel sendiri #PLAK!

fic ini saya tujukan sebagai sindiran untuk laki-laki yang lebih memilih paskib, laki-laki yang sangat cuek, menyebalkan, tapi menyenangkan. Sekaligus laki-laki judes yang sudah mencuri hati saya 'MRN' #curcol

**next chapter : **** Bagaimana hubungan HiruMamo selanjutnya? Apa Hiruma tobat dan khilaf atas perbuatannya? **

Over all, makasih banyak untuk bagi yang bersedia Review, fav, follow, atau apalah fic aneh saya. Dan doakan supaya saya bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan yang chapter 2. Amin.

*salam cipok


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo akut, dan jenis kesalahan lainnya**

**Pairing : Hiruma x Mamori**

**Title : What is Love?-Chapter 2**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**Saikyoudai University, 07.00 A.M**

Pagi ini Hiruma benar-benar kesal. Kesal terhadap seseorang yang semalam berani memutuskan sambungan telepon saat sebelum ia selesai berbicara, siapa lagi kalau bukan satu-satunya gadis yang mengisi hatinya yang kosong—Anezaki Mamori. Dan pagi ini pula kekesalannya semakin berkuadrat karena gadis yang sebagai sumber kekesalannya tidak ia temukan. Seperti biasa dengan kasar Hiruma mebuka pintu ruang klub Amefuto, berharap seseorang yang dicarinya ada di tempat tersebut. Tapi hasilnya nihil, sosok yang ia cari-cari ternyata tidak ada di situ. Semalam, setelah Mamori memutuskan sambungan telepon—Hiruma berulang kali mencoba menghubungi kembali Mamori. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah nomor Mamori tidak aktif. Sama halnya dengan pagi ini, nomor handphone Mamori juga tidak dapat dihbungi. "Ck, kemana manager sialan itu!" Berkali-kali Hiruma mengucapkan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Mamori memasuki gerbang kampusnya. Matanya yang terlihat sembab membuatnya tidak tampak cerah seperti biasanya. Benar. Semalam ia tak bisa tidur siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Hiruma. Ia memasukki ruang klub Amefuto yang wajib ia kunjungi sebelum jam pembelajaran dimulai. Betapa kagetnya Mamori ketika ia melihat sosok Hiruma yang berdiri yang membelakanginya. Mamori mencoba menenangkan diri. Jangan sampai ia emosi ataupun menangis saat melihat Hiruma. Ketika mendengar pintu klub Amefuto terbuka, Hiruma sontak membalikan badannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya pula Hiruma melihat sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi kini sudah berada di depannya.

"Dari mana saja kau, heh? Manager sialan!" Kata Hiruma memecahkan suasana sekaligus menghilangkan rasa khawatiran dalam ucapannya.

Mamori memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan _commander from hell_ itu. "Dari rumah." Jawab Mamori singkat.

"Ck. Berani juga kau manager sialan!" Hiruma berjalan mendekati Mamori yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "memutus sambungan telepon saat aku belum selesai bicara kekeke."

"Maaf." Hiruma berhenti dari seringai setannya dan menatap Mamori bingung. "Maaf aku takkan menganggumu lagi Hiruma-kun." Lanjut Mamori.

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu untuk kedua kalinya membuat hati Hiruma sedikit tertusuk. Padahal kata-kata yang dilontarkan Mamori tersebut bukanlah kata-kata yang kejam, tetapi dengan kata-kata tersebut dan ekspresi wajah Mamori sukses membuat Hiruma tercengang. Setelah mengucapkan itu, tanpa aba-aba Mamori pergi meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih diam tak berkutik—tak merenspon ucapannya. Dan anehnya lagi, hati Hiruma ingin sekali mengejar Mamori dan memeluk gadis bermata biru shappire itu—apadaya tubuh Hiruma tak mengabulkan keinginan dari otak jenius Hiruma.

**Saikyoudai University, 15.00 P.M**

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Mamori tak menunjukkan sosoknya sedikitpun. Sampai-sampai para anggota pemain Amefuto pun mencari sosok manager Amefuto kebanggan Universitas Saikyoudai.

"Hiruma, di mana Mamori-san?" Tanya Yamato duduk di samping Hiruma seusai latihan Amefuto.

"Mana aku tahu rambut liar sialan! Kau kira aku Ibunya kekekeke."

"Hiruma. Kau kira itu lucu? Bukannya kau kekasih dari Mamori-san. Seharusnya kau harus di sampingnya! Dan kemarin kau tak mengantar Mamori-san pulang. Apa kau sudah tak peduli kepadanya?" Ucap Yamato dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ck. Kau ini cerewet sekali rambut liar sialan. Lama-lama kau seperti ibu-ibu. Dan itu semua bukan urusanmu!" Balas Hiruma dengan menekankan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tak peduli dengannya, biar untukku saja. Sampah sepertimu tak pantas untuknya." Agon semakin membuat Hiruma kesal.

**Lotte's Café, 15.00 P.M**

"Mamo-nee maaf aku terlambat, tadi Sena jemputnya kelamaan hehehe." Ucap gadis berambut biru tua pada gadis berambut auburn melebihi bahu yang duduk di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Suzuna-chan aku juga baru datang kok." Ucap Mamori sembari tersenyum. Dengan ditemani secangkir cappuccino hangat, segelas iced vanilla latte, dan satu porsi cream puff—Mamori dan Suzuna mulai bercengkrama dengan obrolan seru mereka.

"Ohya, hubungan Mamo-nee dan You-nii bagaimana? Eeehhmm sepertinya tambah mesra nih fufufufu." Suzuna mengganti tema pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya sekaligus mengerjai Mamori dan berhasil membuat wajah Mamori sedikit memerah.

"Ah—tidak Suzuna-chan, kau ini bicara apa. Hiruma-kun itu orangnya sangat sibuk jadi dia eerr—mana mungkin seperti itu."

**Hiruma's Apartment, 19.00 P.M**

Hiruma memandangi derasnya hujan melalu jendela kamarnya. Saat ini juga dia sangat merindukan sosok gadis yang amat dicintainya tanpa sadar, Mamori. Ingin sekali ia menelepon gadis itu, dan lagi-lagi gengsi yang ia miliki itulah yang paling tinggi. Bolak-balik dia memandangi handphone-nya. Memandangi sebuah foto Mamori yang ia jadikan sebagai _wallpaper _ di handphone-nya.

**Lotte's Caffe, 19.00 P.M**

"Waah Mamo-nee hujannya dari tadi tak reda-reda juga, mudah-mudahan Sena dengan cepat menjemputku."

"Iya Suzuna-chan, tenang saja Sena pasti cepat menjemputmu. Yosh! Kalau begitu aku juga pulang." Mamori bangkit dari duduknya dan Suzuna dengan cepat menahan lengan Mamori.

"Tunggu Mamo-nee! Apa Mamo-nee tidak menunggu You-nii menjemput Mamo-nee?"

Mamori menggelengkan kepala dengan lembut, "Tidak, Suzuna-chan dia sangat sibuk kau tahu kan?"

"Tidak Mamo-nee! Mamo-nee harus menelepon You-nii sekarang juga!"

"Tidak bisa Suzuna-chan, lagipula handphone-ku sedang_ lowbat_ jadi—"

"Biar aku saja yang meneleponnya!" Sahut Suzuna cepat memotong omongan Mamori. Mamori hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sikap Suzuna kepadanya.

**Hiruma's Apartment, 19.00 P.M**

Hiruma yang sedari melamun memandangi derasnya hujan tiba-tiba terkagetkan oleh suara handphone yang dipegangnya berdering. Ia berharap Mamori meneleponya dan ia berharap pula Mamori meminta maaf kepadanya karena hari ini Mamori telah mencuekinya. Tapi harapannya kandas, karena orang yang meneleponnya bukanlah Mamori melainkan tulisan _cheers sialan _yang terpampang jelas di layar handphone-nya. Dengan malas Hiruma memencet tombol berwarna hijau lalu meletakkan handphone-nya tersebut di telinga kanannya.

"_Hallo You-nii?_"

"Ada apa cheers sialan?" Ucap Hiruma ketus.

"_Begini You-nii, sekarang aku bersama Mamo-nee di Lotte's Caffe dan sekarang pula di luar sedang hujan deras. Apa You-nii bisa menjemput Mamo-nee di sini dan mengantarkannya pulang, soalnya aku tidak bisa pulang bersama Mamo-nee—Sena menjemputku. Bagaimana You-nii? Kau bisa kan_?"

"Tidak. Aku sibuk." Hiruma memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Padahal Suzuna sudah siap untuk menerkam dengan kata-katanya—membalas ucapan Hiruma.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Suzuna, dengan cepat Hiruma mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya—dan dengan cepat pula ia meninggalkan apartemennya. Tentu saja untuk menjemput Mamori.

**Lotte's Caffe, 19.15 P.M**

"Sudahlah Suzuna-chan. Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang Hiruma-kun takkan mungkin menjemputku." Mamori tersenyum lembut kepada Suzuna.

"Tapi Mamo-nee sikap You-nii ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Masa' gara-gara sibuk saja dia melupakan Mamo-nee."

"Sudah sudah—aku tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku juga masih suka naik bis umum. Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya Suzuna-chan. Bye." Ucap Mamori sambil melambaikan tangan pada Suzuna dan pergi meninggalkan café. Suzuna hanya membalas lambaian tangan Mamori dengan raut wajah cemas.

.

Mamori benar-benar nekat, di tengah hujan yang sangat deras ini dia berlari menerjang derasnya hujan untuk menuju ke halte bis yang letaknya juga tak jauh dari Café tersebut. Walaupun lokasi halte dengan cafe tak jauh, tapi derasnya hujan telah sukses membuat seluruh badan Mamori menjadi basah kuyup. "Fuuh, untung saja aku sudah sampai di halte—"

"Mamori-san?" Panggil seseorang yang tak asing bagi Mamori.

"Yamato-kun!" Mata Mamori terbelalak saat melihat sosok Yamato yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Yamato hanya merenspon kekagetan Mamori dengan senyumannya yang sangat ramah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menunggu bis kan?" Balas Yamato dengan santai. Setelah itu keduanya langsung hanyut dalam suasana canda dan tawa. Di lain sisi, sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kejadian memandang kesal kepada dua anak manusia yang sedang bercanda tersebut. Ya, Hiruma Youichi—ternyata ia tak suka melihat pemandangan di mana gadis yang dicintainya itu sedang menikmati canda tawa dengan lelaki lain.

Emosi Hiruma semakin memuncak saat melihat Yamato sudah berani mengelus dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut auburn Mamori. Dengan gusar Hiruma langsung berjalan mendekati tempat kedua orang tersebut berada. Saat tepat di depan Mamori—Hiruma menarik lengan Mamori dengan sedikit kasar, "Ayo pulang!"

Mamori sukses kaget dengan kehadiran Hiruma yang secara tiba-tiba yang sudah berada di depannya. "E-eh Hiruma-kun!" Pekik Mamori. Tanpa memerhatikan teriakan Mamori, Hiruma tetap menarik pergelangan tangan mungil Mamori. "Hei! Hiruma-kun jangan tarik aku! Sakit tahu!". Mamori berusaha melepaskan tangan Hiruma yang mencengkram kuat pergelangan Mamori, apa daya kekuatan mamori tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Hiruma.

"Jangan paksa dia Hiruma!" Ucap Yamato dengan nada agak meninggi. Hiruma hanya melirik Yamato yang berada di belakangnya dengan malas, "Bukan urusanmu rambut liar sialan!" Balas Hiruma santai. Yamato berhasil melepas tangan Hiruma yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Mamori, "Ck." Hiruma berdecak kesal. Hiruma berbalik menghadap Yamato—dan satu pukulan tinju sempurna mendarat dengan indah di pipi Yamato hingga ia terjatuh. Hiruma geram—terlihat jelas ada sedikit kepuasan di wajahnya yang rupawan setelah ia memukul wajah tampan Yamato. "Jangan dekati manager sialan."

"Hentikan Hiruma-kun!" Suara teriakan Mamori berpadu dengan suara gemuruh hujan deras. Mamori akan menolong Yamato berdiri, akan tetapi tindakan Hiruma lebih cepat daripada yang ia perkirakan—Hiruma dengan cepat mencengkram dan menarik pergelangan Mamori. Mamori tak bisa melawan, ia hanya bisa menurut saat Hiruma menariknya dan membawanya menuju ke mobil milik Hiruma. Mamori dan Hiruma meninggalkan Yamato yang masih terduduk lemah dengan sedikit darah di bibirnya. Yamato hanya menyeringai melihat kedua sosok Hiruma dan Mamori yang semakin menjauhinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Hiruma-kun!" Bentak Mamori kepada Hiruma—saat mereka berhenti tepat di depan mobil jeep milik Hiruma. Keduanya telah basah kuyup, Hiruma masih tak membalas tatapan Mamori—ia masih membelakanginya.

"Masuk!" Perintah Hiruma dengan cuek.

"Aku tak mau!"

"Aku bilang masuk!" Hiruma telah membukakan pintu mobil penumpang.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!"

Dengan sekali tarikan, Hiruma berhasil memaksa Mamori masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mamori berdecak kesal—sebenarnya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, Hiruma sudah duduk di samping Mamori—di kursi pengemudi. Di tengah perjalanan, hanya kesunyian dan suara rintikkan hujan yang jatuh tepat di kaca maupun jendela mobil yang menemani mereka. Hiruma tak memulai pembicaraan, begitu pula dengan Mamori . Mamori merasa sangat sebal terhadap sikap Hiruma. Hiruma melirik Mamori yang masih memandang di luar jendela. Hiruma tahu ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang dan ternyata ego mengalahkannya. Ternyata kata 'maaf' sangat sulit diucapkan oleh laki-laki bernama Hiruma Youichi tersebut.

waaaa maaf maaf maaf 1000000x aku kehilangan ide T,T. Ceritanya kok jadi malah kayak sinetron 'putri yang diputar' gini #nangis di pojokan. Maaf juga aku telat update-nya. Gimana tiap hari pulang sekolah jam 8 malem :( jadi gak sempet bikin fic huhuhuhhuhu T,T mohon review-nya ya Insya Allah di chapter 3 aku tamatin (?)

special thanks for Hiruma Yuuzu, Mayou Fietry, Aika Licht Youichi, nujeri29, Rannada Youichi, Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck, Guest, , cha, Animea Lover Ya-Ha, Michelle, You chan, dan Hiruma Hana yang sudah mereview chapter 1 :*


	3. Chapter 3

_**cerita sebelumnya….**_

_Hiruma melirik Mamori yang masih memandang di luar jendela. Hiruma tahu ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang dan ternyata ego mengalahkannya. Ternyata kata 'maaf' sangat sulit diucapkan oleh laki-laki bernama Hiruma Youichi tersebut._

**Warning : Gak jelas, absurd, OOC, Gak nyambung, typo stadium akhir, dan jenis kesalahan fatal lainnya**

**Pairing : Hiruma x Mamori**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance dan sedikit hurt/comfort **

**Song : Haru Haru (Day by Day) eng version by Big Bang**

_**.**_

_YEAH_

_FINALLY I REALIZED_

_THAT I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU_

_I WAS SO WRONG_

_FORGIVE ME_

Hampir sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua—Hiruma dan Mamori angkat bicara. Keduanya sibuk terhadap pikiran masing-masing. Hiruma memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Jepang Eropa yang bertuliskan ANEZAKI di depan rumah tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah kekasih Hiruma yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, Mamori membuka pintu mobil _jeep_ milik Hiruma dan keluar tanpa berpamitan dengan Hiruma yang sedang memandangnya. Hiruma bingung, akan tetapi ekspresi _poker face_ andalannya masih ia gunakan. Hiruma hanya bisa memandang Mamori dari dalam mobilnya, memandang Mamori dengan rasa bersalah—memandang Mamori yang perlahan memasukki rumah mewahnya. Setelah Hiruma tak melihat sosok Mamori, ia menancapkan gas mobilnya untuk meninggalkan kediaman Mamori. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal ternyata masih ada dalam hati kecil Hiruma.

'_Bodoh! Seharusnya aku tadi mencegahnya untuk masuk rumah sialannya itu. Dan aku seharusnya tadi memarahinya habis-habisan. Tidak..tidak..seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadanya. Arrrgg shit! Dia yang seharusnya meminta maaf padaku!' _Hiruma merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil memukul setir mobil sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

.

Mamori masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu paling depan rumahnya. Ia bersandar di pintu tersebut—dan ia mendengar suara mobil Hiruma menjauhi Hiruma dan perlahan suara mobil Hiruma pun hilang. Mamori memasukki rumahnya dengan gontai, pikirannya sudah merancau kemana-mana. Sang ibu Mamori—Mami Anezaki mendekati putrinya yang kurang bersemangat itu.

"Mamo? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak terlihat ceria begitu? Bahkan Ibu tak mendengar kau pulang."

Mamori hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya tersebut bahkan ia memanggil nama ibunya dengan raut wajah sedih, "Ibu."

"Iya Mamo?" Balas Mami dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan menerima tawaran itu."

"Ta—tawaran apa?" Tanya Mami bingung.

"Tawaran beasiswa bu." Jawab Mamori dengan senyuman, "Mamo mau menerima tawaran beasiswa itu."

"Hah? Bukannya kau sebelumnya menolak sayang?"

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Itu dulu Bu, Mamo sudah berubah pikiran. Setelah Mamori pikir-pikir, mendapatkan beasiswa di Inggris itu merupakan kesempatan emas. Jadi Mamo tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu." Kata Mamori mantap.

"Ibu senang apabila kau senang Mamo sayang. Tapi, apa kau tidak keberatan apabila kau meninggalkan te—"

"Tidak Ibu. Mamo hanya ingin mencapai cita-cita Mamo. Mamo ingin membanggakan Ayah dan Ibu." Potong Mamori dengan penuh keyakinan.

Mami hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya tersebut, "Baiklah. Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu sayang. Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Mungkin besok pagi Bu. Karena tadi pagi Mamori sudah mengurus semuanya—jadi Mamo hanya tinggal berangkat saja."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali Mamo? Apa kau tidak mengabari teman-temanmu dulu?"

Mamori menggeleng, "Tidak Bu. Bahkan Mamo merahasiakan ini semua. Jadi, Mamo mohon pada Ibu jangan beri tahu siapa pun ke mana Mamo pergi."

"Bahkan Sena dan Suzuna?"

"Tidak satu pun Bu. Kumohon." Mamori memegang lengan Ibunya—memohon. Mami menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum setuju.

_My broken heart like a wave_

_My shaken heart like a wind._

_My heart vanished like smoke_

_It can't be removed like a tattoo_

_I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in_

_Only dusts are piled up in my mind_

_(say goodbye)_

**Hiruma's Bedroom **

Hiruma terbaring di ranjang _king size_ miliknya sambil memandangi layar _handphone_-nya. Ia memandangi foto Mamori yang tersenyum lebar memamerkan kecantikannya dalam foto yang dijadikan sebagai wallpaper di _handphone_-nya. Hiruma sesekali mengusap foto Mamori yang terpampang jelas di layar _handphone _tersebut. Entah kenapa Hiruma sangat merindukan sosok berparas cantik bagaikan bidadari tersebut, padahal baru satu jam yang lalu wanita itu duduk di samping Hiruma saat berkendara. Rasa penyesalan berhasil memenuhi hatinya, tapi apa daya—sekian kalinya ego dan gengsi yang tinggi masih unggul di dalam hatinya. Ia tak ingin meminta maaf duluan, yah Hiruma takut kalau _image_-nya akan turun. Mana ada iblis meminta maaf pada malaikat. Tanpa disadari Hiruma memulai mengetik tombol-tombol _handphone_-nya.

_To : My Lovely fucking manager_

_Oi, bersiaplah kau besok akan kuhukum. Kekekeke_

Dengan seringai senang melihat hasil karyanya yang ia tulis di handphone, tanpa pikir panjang Hiruma mengirim pesan singkat tersebut ke manajer kesayangannya. Ia sangat berharap wanita cantik itu membalas pesannya—walaupun ia tahu bahwa Mamori pasti sedang kesal dengan dirinya.

.

**Mamori's Bedroom **

Mamori yang sedang mengemasi beberapa barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah tas besar, tersentak saat handphone berwarna merah muda miliknya bergetar di atas meja belajar yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang—ia membaca pesan singkat Hiruma. Mamori sedikit bimbang untuk membalas pesan tersebut atau tidak. _'Tidak..tidak..lebih baik jangan'_ pikir Mamori sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mematikan _handphone_-nya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Hiruma-kun…"

**Hiruma's Bedroom **

"Cih! Berani-beraninya ia tak membalas SMS-ku!" Rutuk Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Hiruma menunggu balasan pesan dari Mamori—akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Mamori sepertinya benar-benar tak membalas pesannya. Dengan sedikit kesal karena menunggu, Hiruma mulai menghubungi nomor Mamori.

"Shit! Dia juga tidak mengaktifkan nomernya? Dasar sialan!" Hiruma membanting handphone hitam yang tak bersalah tersebut ke sampingnya. Hiruma memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk melupakan kekesalannya.

_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you_

_But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought_

_You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"_

_I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless_

.

Keesokan harinya, di pagi yang cerah—Universitas ternama Jepang yakni Saikyoudai University juga sudah dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di berbagai sudut kawasan Universitas yang sangat besar. Tampak seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan, dengan rambut _spike_ berwarna pirang, anting-anting yang terpasang di kedua telinga elfnya, serta pistol AK-47 yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun—terlihat jelas laki-laki keren yang bernama Hiruma Youichi ini sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Ia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu yang hilang. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu ruang klub _American Football Saikyoudai University_—yang sudah terdapat beberapa pemain handal di dalamnya.

"Di mana manajer sialan?"

"Sepertinya dia belum datang Hiruma-san." Jawab Ikkyu.

Hiruma berdecak kesal, gagal mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui saat ini. Nomor Mamori pun sangat sulit Hiruma hubungi. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Mamori, tapi tak satupun ada jawaban ataupun respon. Hal inilah yang semakin membuat Hiruma naik pitam. Dengan sangat kesal, Hiruma meninggalkan ruang klub Amefuto tersebut dan membuat beberapa temannya keingungan.

"Hei Hiruma! Apa tidak ada latihan?" Teriak Juumonji pada Hiruma yang semakin menjauhi ruang klub. Ternyata teriakan Juumonji tak mendapat respon yang pati dari Hiruma.

.

**Mamori's House**

"Mamo sayang, apa kau yakin Ibu tak ikut mengantarmu ke bandara?" Tanya Mami Anezaki dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu, lebih baik Ibu di rumah saja agar teman-temanku tidak curiga bahwa aku akan pergi. Lagipula ada Ayah yang akan mengantarkan Mamo." Jawab Mamori lembut seraya memeluk Ibunya dengan erat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang. Kalau ada apa-apa segeralah menghubungi Ibu ya? Ibu pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Kata Mami sambil membalas pelukan putri semata wayangnya dengan terisak.

"Sudah Ibu jangan menangis. Mamo juga tak akan tinggal selamanya di Inggris. Ibu juga jaga kesehatan Ibu, kalau ada apa-apa juga segera hubungi Mamo agar Mamo bisa pulang." Mamori mengelus lembut pundak Ibunya.

"I—iya sayangku." Mami merenggangkan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Nah, kalau Ibu seperti ini Ibu tampak cantik." Senyuman terukir indah di wajah cantik Mamori.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang Ayah yang sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi mobil. Sang Ibu melambaikan tangan hingga mobil itu melaju menghilang meninggalkan rumah.

.

Hiruma memasuki mobil _jeep _kesayangannya—dan menjalankan menuju ke rumah Mamori. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak terasa Hiruma sudah berada di depan rumah mewah milik keluarga Anezaki tersebut. Diketuklah pintu rumah mewah itu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi Hiruma mencoba memencet tombol bel rumah itu dengan sedikit kasar. Dan tiba-tiba pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang membukanya—tak lain adalah wanita paruh baya yang mirip sekali dengan Mamori.

"Di mana dia?" Tanya Hiruma dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Maaf. Mamo tidak berada di rumah sekarang." Jawab Mami masih dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Di mana dia?"

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa member tahumu."

Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dengan jawaban Mami Anezaki tersebut, "Kenapa?"

Mami hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. "Kumohon, katakan di mana Mamori sekarang?" Ucap Hiruma dengan nada sedikit memohon.

Sekali lagi Mami menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya nak Youichi. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Kata Mami lembut. Mami sangat kecewa dan sedih tak memberitahu keberadaan Mamori kepada Hiruma, akan tetapi janji tetaplah janji. Ia sudah berjanji pada Mamori untuk tidak memberitahu kepada siapapun di mana Mamori berada. Hiruma membungkukan badannya 90 derajat pada Mami tanda Hiruma harus pergi dari tempat di mana ia berada sekarang, "Permisi."

Setelah mengucapkan kata tabu tersebut bagi Hiruma, ia segera kembali menuju ke mobilnya. Dengan cepat pula, Hiruma menancapkan gas mobilnya—sambil menyetir Hiruma memencet salah satu nomor yang tersimpan di dalam kontak _handphone_ yang ia pegang sekarang, ia memencet sebuah nomor dengan nama _cebol sialan _yang terpampang dan segera menghubunginya.

"_Ha—halo? Hi—hiruma-san?"_ Sahut seseorang di seberang sana—tak lain adalah Sena Kobayakawa.

"Di mana manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma _to-the-point._

"A—aku tidak tahu Hiruma-san. Kupikir ia sedang kuliah sekarang."

Dan dengan cepat Hiruma mematikan sambungannya, sekali lagi ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan orang berbeda tentunya. Sebuah nama _Cheers sialan _Hiruma memilih untuk menghubunginya.

"_Halo You-nii ada apa?"_ Tanya Suzuna di seberang sana dengan ceria.

"Di mana manajer sialan? Kau bersamanya sekarang?"

"_Mamo-nee? Tidak… aku tidak bersamanya sekarang, aku sekarang aja masih di kampus. Kurasa Mamo-nee juga kuliah pagi ini."_

Hiruma berdecak kesal dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Suzuna. _'Di mana kau sekarang Mamori?'_ kata Hiruma dalam hati.

_What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?_

_Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?_

_I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you_

_I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times_

.

20 menit lagi pesawat yang akan dinaikki Mamori segera berangkat. Akan tetapi Mamori masih tak ingin meninggalkan tempat di mana ia berdiri sekarang.

"Mamo, 20 menit lagi pesawatmu akan berangkat. Sekarang lebih cepat kau masuk ke sana, barang-barangmu juga sudah ada di pesawat kan?" Kata Ayah Mamori menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunanya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya Yah?"

"Sedang menunggu seseorang, hm?"

"Ti—tidak kok, Mamo cuma ingin memandangi sebentar keadaan bandara Jepang Ayah."

Ayah Mamori hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan putri semata wayangnya tersebut. Mamori memandangi handphone yang digenggamnya. Sejak tadi malam hingga sekarang, Mamori tak menyalakan handphone-nya. Perlahan ia menyalakan handphone-nya. Betapa kagetnya Mamori saat melihat 30 SMS masuk dan itu semua merupakan pesan singkat dari Hiruma—dan hampir seluruh isi pesan itu sama, menanyakan di mana Mamori berada.

_From : Hiruma-kun_

_Hei, manajer sialan kau di mana sekarang?_

_From : Hiruma-kun_

_Manajer sialan kau di mana?_

_From : Hiruma-kun_

_Manajer sialan kau di mana sekarang? Aku mencemaskanmu._

Mamori semakin terkejut saat melihat ada 10 _voice mail_ dari Hiruma. Satu persatu Mamori membukanya dan terdengar suara Hiruma dengan pertanyaan yang sama—di mana Mamori berada.

_Manajer sialan, kau di mana? kau tak bisa dihubungi, kau tak membalas smsku._

_Di mana kau sekarang? Cepat hubungi aku sekarang juga atau kau akan kulemparkan ke neraka!_

Mamori membuka _voice mail_ terakhir dari Hiruma. Terdengar jelas suara Hiruma yang melembut dan dengan nada kecemasan yang sangat tinggi.

_Mamori, kau di mana? Tolong jawab aku di mana kau sekarang? Maafkan aku. Aku memang salah. Sungguh aku tak membencimu. Aku merindukanmu Mamori. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. _

Air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi putih Mamori. Mamori tak kuat menahannya. Ia juga merasa apa yang dirasakan Hiruma. Tak disangka laki-laki yang dicintainya ternyata sangat mengharapkan dirinya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Masih terisak, Mamori memencet tombol-tombol handphone-nya.

_To : Hiruma-kun_

_Hiruma-kun, maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi sementara waktu. Kita akan bertemu lagi jika takdir mempertemukan kita. Sekali lagi maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu ke mana aku akan pergi. Memang ini sangat mendadak. Maafkan aku Hiruma-kun, aku telah membuatmu kecewa. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. _

Pesan Mamori sudah terkirim yang ia tujukan pada Hiruma. Mamori mengapus air matanya—dan ia mulai bergegas untuk meninggalkan tempat di mana ia berdiri tadi.

_._

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and live (on)_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)_

**Saikyoudai University**

Hiruma kini sedang duduk di sofa kesayangannya yang berada di ruang klub Amefuto—ia istirahat sejenak saat ia merasa pikiran serta fisiknya sangat lelah karena Mamori. Dan betapa Hiruma sangat dan sangat terkejutnya saat menerima dan membaca pesan pertama yang ia dapatkan dari Mamori pagi ini. Hiruma menggeram frustasi, membaca tulisan pesan Mamori. Hiruma membanting dengan kasar _handphone_ yang tak bersalah itu ke lantai hingga baterai dan beberapa bagian _handphone _terlepas dan tergeletak tak berdaya. Hiruma menjambak rambut _spike_-nya frustasi. Kini rasa penyesalan dan bersalah menghantui pikiran serta hatinya.

_OH GIRL_

_I CRY CRY_

_YO MY ALL_

_SAY GOODBYE BYE_

_OH MY LOVE_

_DON'T LIE LIE_

_YO MY HEART_

_SAY GOODBYE_

_Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you_

_I was so wrong, forgive me_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

minnasan..yeorobun...

maaf banget saya telat update, tidak sesuai dengan janji saya tidak jadi menamatkan cerita ini di chapter 3... maaaff T_T

terima kasih sangat kepada yang uda buat review XD review, fav, ataupun follow dari kalian sungguh sangat berharga untukku :D terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya...

special thanks for : You chan, Hiruma Hana, Y0uni D3VILL, Novrie TomatoCherry, Michelle, rikuchanruu44, Aika Licht Youichi, Hiruma Yuuzu, Mayou Fietry, Sasoyouichi, Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck, Rannada Youichi yang sudah me-review chapter 2 :D


End file.
